1. Field
Example embodiments of relate generally to resource allocation in wireless networks.
2. Description of Related Art
HTTP adaptive streaming (HAS) is emerging as a popular approach to streaming video on demand and real-time content. HAS is adaptive in the sense that the quality of the video can be adjusted based on the bandwidth or data rate available between the server and the client. However, each client individually adapts its video quality independent of other video users sharing the same resources.
In conventional systems, HAS streaming over mobile wireless is based on a best effort allocation of resources. The base station typically employs a proportional fair scheduler that is unaware of the HAS flow and treats HAS and other flows the same. Additionally a guaranteed bit rate (GBR) can be set and throughput for a particular flow can be guaranteed. A guaranteed bit rate (GBR) set equal to the fixed source codec rate of traditional streaming (RTP/UDP or HTTP/TCP progressive download) is known to improve quality of experience (QoE) through steady offered rate as channel and load vary.